


you made your best friend lost a bet once....

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Crossdressing, M/M, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: and thought that you're gonna get a good laugh about it....you have never been so wrongyou were not laughing.not. at .all





	you made your best friend lost a bet once....




End file.
